real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoweri Kaguta Musevini
Yoweri Kaguta Museveni is a Ugandan politician who has been President of Uganda since 29 January 1986 after seizing power from Milton Obote in a successful coup. In the mid-90s Twentieth century, Museveni was faced by the countries of the West as a model, as a representative of a new generation of African leaders. In recent years, he has been noted for his harsh persecution of LGBT people, trying in vain to instigate the death penalty to those convicted of homosexual activities. He has the distinction of being the fifth-longest serving head of state in African history, following the fall of Egypt's Hosni Mubarak and Libya's Muammar Gaddafi. Biography Museveni was born on 15 September 1944 in Ntungamo, Uganda Protectorate, to parents Mzee Amos Kaguta (1916–2013), a cattle herder, and Esteri Kokundeka Nganzi (1918–2001), a housewife. He is a Muhororo by tribe. Musevini was a part of the rebel faction that opposed President Idi Amin during the war with Tanzania. The exile forces opposed to Amin invaded Uganda from Tanzania in September 1972 and were repelled, suffering heavy losses. In October, Tanzania and Uganda signed the Mogadishu Agreement that denied the rebels the use of Tanzanian soil for aggression against Uganda. Museveni broke away from the mainstream opposition and formed the Front for National Salvation in 1973. In August of the same year, he married Janet Kataha. With the overthrow of Amin in 1979 in the Uganda-Tanzania War and the contested election that returned Uganda's earlier president Milton Obote to power in 1980, Museveni returned to Uganda with his supporters to gather strength in their rural strongholds in the Bantu-dominated south and south-west to form the Popular Resistance Army (PRA). They then planned a rebellion against the second Obote regime (Obote II) and its armed forces, the Uganda National Liberation Army (UNLA). During Museveni's presidency, Uganda has experienced relative peace and significant success in battling HIV/AIDS. At the same time, Uganda remains a country suffering from high levels of corruption, unemployment and poverty. Museveni's presidency has been marred by involvement in the civil war in the Democratic Republic of the Congo and other Great Lakes region conflicts; the rebellion in Northern Uganda by the Lord's Resistance Army which caused a drastic humanitarian emergency; and the suppression of political opposition and constitutional amendments scrapping presidential term limits (2005) and the presidential age limit (2017), thus enabling the extension of his rule. These have been a concern to domestic and foreign commentators. Although Museveni now headed up a new government in Kampala, the NRM could not project its influence fully across Ugandan territory, finding itself fighting a number of insurgencies. From the beginning of Museveni's presidency, he drew strong support from the Bantu-speaking south and south-west, where Museveni had his base. Museveni managed to get the Karamojong, a group of semi-nomads in the sparsely populated north-east that had never had a significant political voice, to align with him by offering them a stake in the new government. The northern region along the Sudanese border, however, proved more troublesome. In the West Nile sub-region, inhabited by Kakwa and Lugbara (who had previously supported Amin), the UNRF and FUNA rebel groups fought for years until a combination of military offensives and diplomacy pacified the region. The leader of the UNRF, Moses Ali, gave up his struggle to become second deputy prime minister. People from the northern parts of the country viewed the rise of a government led by a person from the south with great trepidation. Rebel groups sprang up among the Lango, Acholi, and Teso peoples, though they were overwhelmed by the strength of the NRA except in the far north where the Sudanese border provided a safe haven. The Acholi rebel Uganda People's Democratic Army (UPDA) failed to dislodge the NRA occupation of Acholiland, leading to the desperate chiliasm of the Holy Spirit Movement (HSM). The defeat of both the UPDA and HSM left the rebellion to a group that eventually became known as the Lord's Resistance Army, which would turn upon the Acholi themselves. The NRA subsequently earned a reputation for respecting the rights of civilians, although Museveni later received criticism for using child soldiers. Undisciplined elements within the NRA soon tarnished a hard-won reputation for fairness. "When Museveni's men first came they acted very well – we welcomed them," said one villager, "but then they started to arrest people and kill them." In March 1989, Amnesty International published a human rights report on Uganda, entitled Uganda, the Human Rights Record 1986–1989. It documented gross human rights violations committed by NRA troops. In one of the most intense phases of the war, between October and December 1988, the NRA forcibly cleared approximately 100,000 people from their homes in and around Gulu town. Soldiers committed hundreds of extrajudicial executions as they forcibly moved people, burning down homes and granaries. Category:List Category:Male Category:War Criminal Category:On & Off Villains Category:Political Category:Xenophobes Category:Living Villains Category:Presidents Category:Modern Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Elderly Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Misopedists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Priest Category:Oppressors Category:Cold war villains Category:Anti - Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:African Villains Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Hypocrites Category:Totalitarians Category:Propagandist Category:Extremists Category:Mass Murderers